


Protecting Kageyama

by Volleyballfan



Series: Caring for Kageyama [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aobajousai, Cute Kageyama Tobio, Hurt Kageyama Tobio, Hurt/Comfort, Karasuno, Light Angst, M/M, Past Rape/Non-con, Protective Iwaizumi Hajime, Protective Oikawa Tooru, Rape Aftermath, Rape Recovery, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sad Kageyama Tobio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:07:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26056210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Volleyballfan/pseuds/Volleyballfan
Summary: Kageyama gets hurt at Sejoh and Tooru and Hajime takes care of him.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru, Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru
Series: Caring for Kageyama [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1891510
Comments: 7
Kudos: 252





	Protecting Kageyama

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy :)

Aoba Jousai have invited Karasuno for an all day practice. Which allows them to mingle with Sejoh and be able to practice with them. So once Karasuno makes it to Sejoh, they go into the gym and Tobio makes sure to stay quiet. Everyone picks a partner which ends up a mix of people practicing with the people in the same team or pick from the other team. Tobio ends up by himself as normal so he goes into a corner and practice his serves. 

"Do you wanna practice together?" A voice ask from behind him. 

Tobio turns around and come face to face with Sejoh's pinch server. Tobio nods his head and the pinch server comes closer to him. 

"I'm Shigeru, and you must be Tobio Kageyama," Shigeru says. 

"Y-you c-can call m-me T-Tobio," Tobio says. 

"You know, I never took you for a guy that stutters but there's nothing wrong with that," Shigeru says. 

"J-just a-a lot of s-stuff had h-happened," Tobio states. 

Shigeru stares at him and comes closer and gently grabs Tobio right wrist that Tobio have been rubbing. Shigeru rubs his gently and gives him a gentle smile. 

"If you wanna talk about what happen, you can always tell me," Shigeru says. 

Tobio, once again, nods his head. Shigeru picks up the ball that have roll to him when he approached Tobio. They practice together for a good while till the ball bounce off his arms and of towards the other players. Tobio excuse himself and went after the ball. Once he makes it to the ball he leans down to grab it. He stands back up and someone slams into him which causes him to fall right into the ball cart. He stares up and see Hinata staring at him with wide eyes. Soon the gym is full of laughter and Tobio starts to feel extremely insecure. 

"Y'all shut up!" A new voice says. 

Before I can look at who said it, someone pulls me up. He looks up and see Hajime is the one that pulled him up. Tooru is standing in front of them with his arms cross across his chest. That is when it dawn on Tobio that Tooru is the one that told everyone to shut up. Tobio looks around the room and see that Sejoh doesn't seem that they have been laughing. Soon Tobio is being pull out of the gym and being drag into the club room. Hajime sits Tobio down in one of the chairs while Tooru leans against the door and Hajime leans against the lockers. 

"We aren't gonna force you to talk but we feel like there's something that is extremely wrong with you," Hajime says. 

"Yea, we called an all day practice is so that you would ask me to teach you to serve," Tooru adds.

Tobio stares at Tooru in shock and the two older boys chuckle at him. 

"I've been used as a fucktoy against my will," Tobio admits. 

Tooru and Hajime stares at Tobio with wide eyes. 

"How long have this been going on?" Hajime asks. 

"Lost count," Tobio says. 

"When did it start?" Tooru asks. 

"I don't remember, but I do know they do it on a normal basis," Tobio says. 

"We can change that," Hajime says.

* * *

That night Hajime have Tobio spend the night at his house with Tooru. The practice they have was miserable so Hajime picked up take out. So after they ate all three goes up to Hajime's room and Hajime gives Tobio some of his clothes that Tobio can wear to bed. But the two older boys are not prepare for Tobio to look extremely cute in Hajime's clothes. 

"Are you two okay?" Tobio asks. 

"Yea, it just you look extremely cute," Tooru states. 

Tobio plays with the hem of the shirt while Hajime get out of the bed. He realizes he did get out of bed when he feels his hands on his wrists. Tobio looks up and Hajime gently pulls him over to his bed. After some arranging, Tobio ends up in the middle with Hajime on his right and Tooru on his left. 

"So what do you guys want to do now?" Tooru asks. 

"Maybe get more insight in Tobio's life," Hajime says. 

"What do you mean?" Tooru asks. 

"Like is there a certain way he sleeps or stuff like that," Hajime says. 

"I always nightmare and I am extremely afraid of the dark," Tobio says. 

"We can work with that," Tooru states. 

"How?" Tobio asks. 

"Well for starters we can leave the t.v. on and cuddle you to see if that will help you with the nightmares," Hajime says. 

"Thanks, you guys don't have to do this though," Tobio says. 

"We know but we want to because you deserve so much and what have you been through, you honestly deserve a lot," Tooru says letting his hair. 

Tobio pouts and hide his red face into Hajime's chest. He hears both of them chuckle which causes him to whine. Hajime slides both of them down into a laying position and Tooru cuddles up to Tobio's back. Tobio soon feels a hand on his hair which moves into a soothing petting. 

"Thanks again guys," Tobio mumbles from Hajime's chest. 

He feels Hajime kiss his forehead where as Tooru kisses his head. The petting resume and he feels another hand rubbing gentle circles on his waist. With all the gentle touches and the extremely hard practice Tobio finds himself going to sleep. Hajime and Tooru feels Tobio's even out letting them know that he has fully fallen asleep. Tooru looks over at Hajime and he looks back at Tooru. At the moment he knows that both of them are thinking the same thing. 

"We are gonna protect him no matter what it cost," Tooru says. 

"That is one thing that I agree with you on," Hajime says smiling. 

They cuddle more into Tobio and Hajime feels Tobio's arms wrapped themselves around Hajime's waist. With that the two older boys ends up going to sleep with their boy in their arms and knowing he is safe. 


End file.
